1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device named double locks for the chassis of game-bed. After the device is installed in the game-bed, users need to pull the handle of device before they can fold the game-bed. The present invention is designed to promote safety, and prevent accidents from happening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a security device named double locks for the chassis of game-bed. The device includes, to the minimum extent, a handle and a flexible bar inside the second cylinder. The bar pushes up to lock the chassis. To fold the game-bed, users pull the handle to recoil the bar in order to unlock the device. When the double locks are installed in the game-bed, users are safer, and the probability of accidents is reduced.
When unfolded, the kid""s game-bed occupies a large space. When users don""t use the game-bed, they fold it for storage so as to save space. Users simply push the stands under chassis to fold the game-bed. It""s that simple. Because it""s so simple, it can be dangerous to the kids. When kids fold the game-bed by themselves, their fingers might be jammed. To alleviate the security concern and promote safety, the inventor has studied the structure of game-bed thoroughly, and then introduced the present invention for users"" safety.
The present invention will be apparent in its contents of technique after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: